


Vanish

by Drarina1737



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre series, Sad Sam, Teen Sam, pre stanford sam, sam's leaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: Sam’s leaving for Stanford, and he’s leaving a letter behind him





	

**Author's Note:**

> This made me sad whe I wrote it :( Inspired by the song "Across the Universe" (Beatles). Find me on tumblr at drarina1737.tumblr.com

Sam has a pen in his hand, a motel notepad full with words, dancing in front of his eyes. Wait. They’re not moving. It’s just the tears in his eyes, distorting his vision.

He can’t look at any part of the room now, because he has his brother behind him, Dean, all soldier, all hunter, all _yes_ , sir, taking care of him for 18 years. It’s also his father back there, a father that has told him, barely a few hours ago that if he took off to college, he wouldn’t be accepted back in the family. And there, a couple feet away from him, his two duffle bags and his coat.

And this entire letter thing, it’s because he doesn’t want the last words his big brother gives to him to be “No chick-flick moments,” he wants them to be “Everything’s gonna be alright, Sammy.” He doesn’t want the disappointed look in his father’s eyes.

So he’s gonna write a letter, he’s gonna apologize, he’s gonna say he loves them, and he’s gonna leave in the 5:20 a.m. bus to Stanford.

And when he leaves, the few seconds the salt line is broken, just a moment, before he repairs it, a pair of yellow eyes make the letter disappear and vanish.

_Nothing’s gonna change my world._


End file.
